Emotional Rollercoaster
by mocasoul
Summary: Dark Demily smut...Derek/Emily. Emily/OC. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Don't own...wish I did...**

"Derek, don't!" Emily said as she tried to push him off of her. He had pinned her to his bedroom door immediately after he had closed it. He gripped her wrists and held them above her head with one hand as he kissed her neck. "I'll scream." she said with a pathetic whimper in her voice. She was shaking, and she could feel that sick smirk twitching at his warm lips.

"Go ahead, Em. Scream. We both know that you want this. How long have you had this crush on me? And how many times have you been here in my bedroom practically screaming out my name?" he said as he stared into her eyes while stroking her warm cheek with his cold fingers. He loved that even in the darkness of his room he could still see the contrast of her dark skin next to his pale fingers. He loved the way she would lie to him about how much she loved him...even if he never felt the same way, and still didn't. Sex was just easier with her than any other girl because she was so devoted to him for so long she would do anything for him.

"I have a boyfriend." she said closing her eyes picturing her current boyfriend, Jabari. She met him the first day of their senior year. He was a new kid from Chicago, Illinois, and his parents moved to Canada after his father got a job promotion that caused them to move. Jabari had light brown skin about the same skin tone as her, and dark brown curly hair which he wore in dreadlocks. He was an artist and Emily never thought she would like a guy like him, because, basically, he was the exact kind of guy Casey was into. Casey. What would she think of her if she found out that she left her little sleepover party to fuck Derek? What would she think if she found out that she's cheating on Jabari with the one guy she despises the most?

Derek only chuckled and continued kissing her neck. He moved his other hand under her green pajama top and massaged one breast in his hand rolling her sensitive, dark nipples between his fingers. A moan escaped her mouth, and she could feel the ache between her legs. She closed her legs, but Derek used his knee to pry them open. He closed the already tiny space between them, kissed up her neck to her ear.

"Why are you fighting this?" Derek said with an annoyed tone. Although sex with Emily was easier than with other girls, it certainly wasn't easy. He hated that she would fight him every time...it was annoying. Sure, he could go fuck some nearly drunk bitch at a party or he could jerk off watching porn. But, the sex was more gratifying because Emily would be stone-cold sober, and just as willing as a porn star.

"Don't do this...I love Jabari, and I don't want to do this to him."

"You didn't mind doing this to Sheldon..." Derek said as he trailed his hand into her matching pajama pants. He stroked her pussy over her panties and she squirmed trying to break free because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself at this point. "You absolutely didn't have any problem breaking poor Sheldon's heart. And when the pathetic bastard proposed marriage to you the night of prom, you shut him down only to, later, fuck me that night. And it felt good, didn't it?"

Emily didn't answer him as tears rolled down her face, silently. He was right, she didn't really love Sheldon, and she used him to help her get over Derek. She hated Kendra, and she hated Sally even more because she was the perfect girl. She was the one Derek had a soft spot for, and when she moved away, he started to become more cold...colder than anyone she's ever known. Prom night with Derek was an accident, and they had promised each other that they wouldn't tell anyone about that. So, they moved on pretending that everything was normal even after Sheldon moved. But, when Sally moved away, Derek broke. He started to party more than usual, and he would fuck girls left and right. He was, finally, living up to his "bad boy" image. Every chance he had alone time with Emily, he would fuck her as if she was some cheap whore, but she didn't mind it. Now that she had been in a relationship with Jabari, she would try to stay away from Derek. She really did love Jabari a lot, but she still loved Derek also.

"Answer me, Emily." Derek demanded as tugged her pants and panties down her thighs until she was completely exposed to him. He touched her pussy and grinned when he felt how wet she was. He stroked her wet lips with two fingers until he touched her swollen clit causing her to moan out loud. She let out a soft grunt as he slipped his fingers into her pulsing opening.

"Yes." she whispered, and he smirked pleased with her response. She wrapped one leg around him bringing him closer and fingers deeper inside her, and she could feel his hard cock against her thigh. She was panting more rapidly than before and she bit down on her lip, and Derek knew she was close. However, he wanted to punish her so he removed his fingers just as she was about to come. She moaned in protest and she tried to push him off with her hips because he still had her wrist pinned above her head.. "Fuck you, Derek!" she said as she watched him pull down his boxers with one hand. He let go of her wrists and quickly grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to his bed. He looked at her with a sadistic grin before he roughly entered her. She yelped unexpectedly loud, and bit down on her lip to silence herself. The tears returned as he fucked her hard thrusting in and out of her roughly. But, she loved it. She felt herself coming close to an orgasm when Derek, suddenly, stopped and pulled out. He was met with grumbles of frustration. "Stop doing this to me!"

"Who fucks better? Jabari or me?"

"What?! Get off of me..." she said as she tried to push him off, but he pinned her arms, once again, over her head.

"Answer me. I know you want to come, and if you tell me...I'll let you."

"Just fuck me..."

"Not until you tell me the answer."

"You. Okay, you. Are you happy?"

Derek answered her by plunging deep into her and fucking her harder and faster. He let go of her arms, and she wrapped them around his back feeling the slick wetness of his sweat. She could hear the rough sounds of their skin slapping, the bed creaking and squeaking, and his animalistic grunts, moans and pants. She bit down on his shoulder when he hit her G-spot, and she came. After a few more thrusts, he came and collapsed on top of her. He pulled out and rolled over with his back facing her. She got up from his bed, fixed her clothes and opened the door and walked slowly to the bathroom. She cleaned up and jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Emily?!" Casey said in her concerned voice. "Are you okay in there? I woke up and you weren't in my room."

"Yeah...I just go distracted. I'll be there in a bit." she said as she tried to sound normal. She avoided the mirror as she washed her hands, then she left taking a side long look at Derek's closed door.


End file.
